Gilderoy's First Christmas
by Cadiliniel
Summary: [Snart] Snape finds refuge in Lockhart's hospital, and gives him a treat for Christmas. Fluff :-)


**Gilderoy's First Christmas**

For Elanor Isolda, my sire into the world of HP (!) and a very good friend. Merry Christmas!

Warnings: TEH FLUFFY! ;-)

A.N: 'Tis fluff, so do leave your brain right here if you plan on carrying on reading!! Completely OOC, but so is the nature of teh fluff. Enjoy!

Forceful footsteps echoed down the corridor of St Mungo's Hospital. Professor Severus Snape had taken to visiting the hospital recently, as some sort of refuge from the Hogwarts. Not even Snape's dungeons had escaped the clutches of Dumbledore's insistence on a greeting-card Christmas. Luckily, not all of the hospital seemed to suffer such a fate. There were parts of it that were, to all intents and purposes, Christmas-less.

It was an entirely different situation for Gilderoy Lockhart. He was trapped in the place, although absolutely petrified by the thought of escaping for fear that what was beyond these walls was even worse. His small hospital room had been his home for the past 6 months or so, ever since that incident that had landed him here, that incident he couldn't quite yet recall. He couldn't quite understand why all of a sudden trees lined the corridors and why shiny, colourful things hung from the ceilings. He had mixed feelings about his own walls being left bare. He understood the doctor's explanation that such decoration and subsequent explanation would only serve to confuse him in his present state, but he couldn't help but feel he was being left out of something.

So Gilderoy's room was the only one that hadn't succumbed to Christmas. Gilderoy's room was the only place where Snape could escape. It was ironic and Snape was painfully aware of it. He had despised Gilderoy, in all of his incantations; professor, celebrity, human being in general. Now, however, even _he_ could not help but feel sorry for Gilderoy. He had visited twice before, and felt the absolute pain of seeing a man struggle to recognise himself, without even starting to try and interact with others. He knew he did not like the man that was now forgotten, but not even Snape would wish a complete loss of identity on a man so proud.

It was Christmas day. Snow was falling, the children were laughing and everything was seemingly perfect. Snape survived Christmas dinner, barely, by attempting to block out everyone else – difficult as that was when one had Dumbledore constantly wanting to pull crackers. The dinner ended and Snape soon found himself rapping his knuckles against Gilderoy's door, once he dusted the floo powder from his usual black robes. A bright voice responded, "A visitor! How marvellous, do come in!" Snape resisted the temptation to walk away and turned the handle himself, the door opening. He entered the refreshingly plain room, closing the door behind him.  
"Don't you lock your door? You never know who might be around," he said coolly.  
"What, do you think I should be worried about something?" Gilderoy asked, with a look of genuine apprehension on his face. Snape waved his hand idly, as if batting away the idea.

"No, that's not what I meant. It doesn't matter."

There was a pause as Snape sunk into a nearby chair, his normally impeccable posture somewhat lessened today. "So," said Gilderoy, rather to enthusiastically in his attempt to ease the awkward silence. "What brings you here again, Severus? Everyone else seems to be otherwise engaged today – not that I get that many visitors, of course!" Snape flinched slightly at the use of his first name. Normally, he would have become quite sharp because of it, especially coming from this man's mouth. He didn't however, and answered all the same.  
"Your room seems to be the only sensible one left in close proximity. None of these frivolities all over your walls." He spoke with a shade of irony, that Gilderoy of all people should be the one not to have the frivolities.

"You've noticed too!" Gilderoy seemed practically ecstatic. "Do you know what's happening? No one's willing to tell me."

"It's Christmas," Snape stated plainly, as though Gilderoy should understand.

"Christ-mas?"

"Yes…a festival, a time to celebrate, exchange gifts and the like. All rather dull."

"Gifts you say? And celebration – why, Severus it sounds like fun to me!"

"You'd be surprised." Snape's wry tones hung in the air like tinsel from ceiling beams. There was another silence. Gilderoy couldn't bear quietness of the sort, whereas Snape seemed to be entirely comfortable. He shifted slightly in his chair.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you really come here? It is clearly not because you enjoy my company." Snape sighed loudly and sat up in his chair. He turned to Lockhart.

"You're right. It's not because I enjoy your company, but that's not to say I dislike it either. I come here to escape."

"From what?"

"Everyone else! Especially at this time of year – I mean, by Salazar, how they laugh!"

A small pause and Gilderoy spoke in a small voice. "I don't know why they laugh at me." There was another silence, but one not nearly so awkward this time. A look somewhat akin to pity slowly passed over Snape's face.

"There is one good thing about Christmas," Snape said, finally breaking the ridiculously long silence. "Have you seen the snow?"  
Lockhart looked at him somewhat blankly. "Snow?"

Snape smirked, though not nearly as maliciously as usual. "When was the last time you were allowed outside?"

"The beginning of September. I'm afraid I got far too excited at the leaves starting to change colour – they haven't let me out since. They don't want me being 'overloaded', apparently."

Snape stood abruptly. "Do you have any winter cloaks? It's cold."

Lockhart's eyes lit up with something more than their usual glitter. "Are you taking me outside?! Oh, Severus!" Snape would normally have rolled his eyes skyward at Lockhart's sudden and unabashed excitement, but he did not.

"Yes, I'm taking you outside; to see the snow. It's very cold though, that is why you need the cloak…"

"I have plenty Severus, plenty! All sorts of colours too!" Lockhart searched hurriedly through his closet, at last pulling out a great golden cloak. "Perfect, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes, it's lovely. Now hurry up!" Lockhart expertly swirled himself into the cloak (a talent he had clearly re-learnt quickly), before he was lead out the room by Snape.

"Erm…professor…" The nurses and guards who were unfortunate enough to be working had little opportunity to object before Snape whispered _petrificus_ and they were still.

"Is that safe?"

"Entirely so. It'll wear off soon enough. Come along then!" Lockhart scuttled after Snape's long, confident strides.

"Ooh, I do love surprises!" Lockhart exclaimed, in his excitement.

"Well then," said Snape, "it won't be much of a surprise with all these windows about. Close your eyes." Lockhart complied, but within a few seconds his eyes were winking open again. Snape stopped. "It's no good if you cheat, Gilderoy." With an almost unseen flick of Snape's wand, a golden piece of cloth appeared and wrapped itself around Lockhart's head, covering his eyes. "That should make sure you don't peek!" Snape grabbed Lockhart's arm in order to lead him in the right direction.

"I hope you don't intend to take advantage of me in my temporarily blind state, Severus…" Lockhart said, quite innocently.

"Of course not," Snape responded, mockery in his voice, "If I were intending to do that I'd rather you had your eyes open!" Snape lead him all the way back to Hogwart's, Lockhart ever-trusting along the way.

Lockhart fared surprisingly well whilst blindfolded, being led surprisingly well by Snape. He stumbled, however, when the ground beneath his feet changed. He instinctively reached for the blindfold, but Snape stopped him. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. I don't want you seeing things just yet."

"If you say so, Sevvie…my life is in your hands!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic." He continued to lead Lockhart along through one of Hogwart's more private garden areas. Few students came here, especially at this time year when so few were around anyway. The pair kept walking, until Snape stopped, just by a tree. He moved in order to undo the knot that held Lockhart's blindfold in place, but the other man moved backwards somewhat.

"Erm…Severus…" he began, unsure of himself. "You're not going to try and scare me with something now are you?"

Snape have a small snort. "Honestly Gilderoy, I'm insulted."

"Well, you say yourself to never trust a Slytherin, and that's what you are…isn't it?"

"Yes I am, but it's Christmas for crying out loud…and no one else is looking anyway. Now, hold still and just take this as one of those rare occasions when a Slytherin serves someone other than himself." He reached round Lockhart's blonde head and swiftly undid the knot, letting the cloth fall to the ground. He took a few steps back, leaving Lockhart to his own thoughts.

Lockhart had to blink slightly to adjust his eyes to the whiteness of the light. Everywhere was reflecting a clear, bright light. He looked down at his feet and moved them through the snow on the ground, each step he took making a crunching sound in the grass. He gasped, not certain of whether he was imagining the view or not. He ran a cold hand through his hair, reveal the tiniest flakes of snow on his palm. He turned to Snape, a grin now clear on his face. He let out what was almost a hysterical laugh as he walked towards the potions master. "Sevvie…I don't think I've ever been so glad to find white flakes in my hair!" He turned again, in a flurry of gold, a flurry for which Snape was pleased, as it meant that only he knew of the smile that passed over his lips. He didn't want to tell Lockhart that they had to go inside again, lest they be discovered, but tell him he must. He called to him, but Lockhart ignored the beckoning. Snape gave up and took Lockhart by the arm.

"I'm sorry Gilderoy, but we're going to have to go inside again. I'll have to take you back."

"Oh, come on Sevvie, you can't take me indoors now! I'm just starting to have fun!"

Snape pulled him by the arm and began walking back indoors. "I'm afraid you're going to have to go indoors, fun or no. You don't want us getting caught, do you?"

Lockhart sighed sadly. "I suppose you're right. We'd be in quite some trouble!"

Snape stiffened as he heard his name called in a familiar voice along the corridor they walked along. He turned. "Headmaster."

"What are you…oh. Hello Gilderoy."

Lockhart smiled and gave a small wave. "Hello, Albus!"

"May I have a word, Severus?"

"Of course, headmaster." The two men walked a little further down the corridor, out of Lockhart's earshot. He was amusing himself enough by staring out of one of the larger windows.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, professor? You know full well that Gilderoy is not to be taken out of St Mungo's!"

"I hope you're not suggesting _I_ let him out, headmaster. I found him and was merely escorting him back."

Dumbledore stared at Snape, not quite believing him. There was however a glint of something unfamiliar in Snape's eyes that made Dumbledore think again before further berating him. It was Christmas, after all. "Very well," he said, beginning to lead the walk back to Lockhart. "I will escort him from here. Follow me, Gilderoy." Dumbledore began to walk away.

Before he complied, Lockhart turned to Snape, took his face in his hands and planted a kiss on his head. "Thank you, Severus," he whispered, before he ran to catch up with the headmaster.

The End


End file.
